The Lie of Immortality
by Einheriar
Summary: [AU] A young man without memory is tasked to vanquish five fiends to atone for sins he doesn't remember. As he progresses his mind becomes more and more burdened by feelings such as regret and sorrow. But why? Lie the answers in the past he has forgotten?


**Disclaimer:** I do _not_, in any way, own the Golden Sun games or anything related to it. This is a fanfic made for the enjoyment of the readers and myself and in no way am I making any money with it.

Notes: Just an idea that I came up with recently. If nobody likes it I'll just tear it down again. Also note that English isn't my first language.

* * *

**The Lie of Immortality**

Prologue

He blinked.

A breath escaped his lips when he suddenly realized how cold it was. He watched dumbly from where he stood as the small, white cloud that was his exhaled breath floated up into the air slowly for a few seconds before disappearing without a trace.

In front of him a long and narrow alleyway stretched out. On either side stood ridiculously tall, grey, drab, almost windowless buildings of which he could not even see the end, because they reached far into the gloomy dark grey clouds looming over him, which looked as if they were ready to unleash their wrath of countless raindrops upon him any second now. The shadows created by the daylight that managed to penetrate the thick clouds gave the silent alleyway a rather threatening and foreboding appearance.

It occurred to him that he did not know how long he had been standing there. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours?

After some moments of thought, he decided to take the dare and move his body. However, before he had even managed to do as much as raise his foot of the ground to make a step forward, an intense bright light blinded his eyes. In his surprise he stumbled and fell backwards while closing his eyes shut and raising his arms in front of his face. With a rather loud thud he landed on his behind.

"Isaac…" the sound of a deep, calm and emotionless voice echoed through the alleyway.

Slowly he lowered his arms and soon after his eyes fluttered open. He watched in awe as what best could be described as a gigantic, grey rock floated in the air only a few yards in front of him, its sides merely inches from touching the building on either side of the alleyway. The most interesting, or frightening, thing about the rock was that it had a giant eye in the middle, and it was staring relentlessly at him without blinking even once.

"Who-" he started, but was cut off almost right away.

"Listen to me, Isaac, and listen well," the deep voice echoed again. It seemed to originate from the eyed rock, yet he could not see anything that remotely resembled a mouth.

"You have committed horrible sins, but you have been given the chance to redeem them," it continued without pause. "This is the task you have been given: find and vanquish the five fiends who have escaped their already postponed judgement. Do this and your sins will have been atoned for… Isaac."

It was hard for him to take all this information in all at once. He stared with wide eyes at the rock as he thought things over. His name was Isaac, that much was clear. In some way he had committed some kind of horrible crimes. However, he could not remember it. He could not remember anything!

"Wha… Who are you?" he finally asked, though it sounded more like a weak whisper.

"_I_ am the "Wise One"," its voice echoed through the alley even louder than it did before. Isaac thought he heard hints of superiority in the tone that it now spoke with. "Your sole guide to redemption."

Isaac was silent for a few minutes, still sitting on the ground almost motionlessly, thinking of what to ask next. There was only one thing that came to mind right away. "…Who… am I?" he asked unsurely.

The Wise One remained silent for a few moments, as if mentally debating what answer to give, yet its eye kept on staring at Isaac, still yet to blink for the first time. Isaac sneezed, remembering instantly the cold air surrounding him and noticing the clothing he was wearing. A tattered, white t-shirt was all that protected his upper body. His baggy, black pants that were held up by a belt of the same colour didn't seem like it was in a much better condition, and his boots looked like they had seen their fair share of miles as well.

"Who you _were_ is irrelevant," the Wise One finally answered. "What matters is that you complete the task you have been given. All else matters not."

That was not the answer Isaac had hoped for and wanted. However, he knew he could not defy the Wise One. Isaac could only imagine what kind wrath would be unleashed upon him if he did.

"I have to find these five… _fiends_ and… and _vanquish_ them?" he asked to clarify his _task_.

"Yes," was the simple and only reply.

"But… how? …Or better yet, what do they look like? Where can I find them?"

"You will know what they look like once you find them. Finding them is something you have to do on your own. As for vanquishing them, I will give you the tools you require," as the Wise One spoke the last part several object appeared out of thin air and fell to the ground, some hitting the ground with a clatter while others did so almost soundlessly. Isaac stared at the objects curiously from where he sat on the ground before turning his eyes back to the Wise One. "I shall take my leave now. May you fare well."

"What? Wait!" but it was already too late. The giant, eyed rock disappeared with the same kind of light it had appeared with. After it faded Isaac just sat there still, almost as clueless as he had been at the beginning. Maybe even more.

Finally, after another sneeze, he was able to conjure enough strength to raise himself to his feet. Slowly he walked over to the objects left behind by the Wise One. The first was a long, dark blue coat with a thin, round piece of metal stitched into the back. Isaac quickly put on the coat. It reached just past his knees and had straps at the front side reaching from the collar to the bottom of the coat, instead of having a zipper. Isaac closed the straps from the collar to his waist, now feeling a lot more protected from the chilly air. Then he moved to the other objects.

Isaac carefully picked up a strange looking longsword. The edge glowed dimly with a constant, golden light. On the fuller the words "Sol Blade" were engraved in block letters. He did not see a sheath of any kind lying around, so he figured the metal object in the back of his coat might be a magnet or something for him to attach the sword to. Isaac proved himself right as he raised the Sol Blade over his shoulder and pressed it against his back.

The last two objects were a holstered, black handgun and a simple wallet. In the wallet were several plastic cards of the same shape and size but of different colours. The handgun was a nine millimetre with a twelve round magazine. How he knew this by only holding it in his hand was beyond him.

After shoving the wallet into his pocket and attaching the holstered gun to his belt, beneath his coat, Isaac heaved a tired sigh. He was confused. The more he thought about it, the less sense everything made.

Suddenly he felt something cold make contact with his hand. It was small. Raising his hand to eyelevel, Isaac saw that it was a tiny drop of water.

Rain.

Looking up at the sky he saw that rain was slowly starting to pour down at last. At first only a few lone drops, but soon an entire armada was assaulting everything below.

Isaac turned his gaze back to the dark, long and narrow alleyway in front of him. With another deep sigh he stepped forward, his destiny awaited him.

* * *

Notes: Following chapters will be longer. 


End file.
